


Text Message Accidents

by SamoanSexGodReigns



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Revised Version
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 14:13:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6960313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamoanSexGodReigns/pseuds/SamoanSexGodReigns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"I got this really strange text message from you last night and I was wondering if you could explain it."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Text Message Accidents

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted last year and since revised.

Natalya had no more than stepped into the arena when she was approached by Brie Bella. 

"Hey Nattie, can I talk to you?" 

"Yeah sure, what's up?" 

"Well maybe we could go somewhere private to talk? This is kinda sensitive stuff." 

Natalya's heart started to race, her palms started to sweat. What could Brie possibly want to talk about that couldn't be said here in the vastness of the backstage area, there wasn't even anyone around? 

Swallowing the lump in her throat Natalya responded, "Of course. Lead the way." 

Nattie followed Brie through the backstage area, around tech equipment and catering tables until they were standing in the (surprisingly) empty women's locker room.  
Brie's face was serious when she turned to Nattie and said, "I got this _really_ strange text message from you last night and I was wondering if you could explain it."

Brie reached into her pocket, grabbed her phone and pulled up the message before handing the phone to Natalya. 

As soon as she saw the image on the screen she felt the blush start to creep up her face. On Brie's phone was a picture of Natalya, a nude and still dripping wet from a shower Natalya. A picture that was meant for lovers eyes only. 

Nattie thrust the phone back into Brie's hands. "Oh my God, I did _not_ mean to send that to you! I don't know how it happened but I'm _so_ sorry." Nattie covered her face in embarrassment. 

"Oh, don't worry about it Nattie. Everyone's accidentally sent a text to the wrong person. It happens. Not gonna lie though, after seeing that picture I can see why Nikki switched teams for you." Brie said with a wink. 

Nattie's mouth opened in shock. "Wait, Nikki told you about us?" 

"She didn't have to tell me, Nattie. We're twins." 

**End**

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed it, let me know it!


End file.
